Solo
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. A veces es difícil no preguntarse, porque me vuelvo a encontrar contigo, porque siempre pareciera que te estoy esperando...


**SOLO**

_**Historias dentro de la historia**_

_**Angie Velarde**_

_**Dic 2009**_

"_**Alcé mi rostro y… llegaste tú… y todo cambió**_

…_**Llegaste tú… volví a nacer" **__**1**_

Las ramas crujían en la fogata. Sentado frente a las llamas, con el semblante sereno, escuchaba el murmullo del silencio… Albert sonrió ante ese pensamiento. El bosque nunca silenciaba sus voces, ni en la noche ni en el día. Hasta el más mínimo ruido nocturno formaba parte de un concierto armonioso y acompasado de susurros, en el que ninguno opacaba a los demás, sino al contrario.

En secreto los árboles murmuraban los cánticos añejos de la vida silvestre que abundaba en aquellas tierras. Eran murmullos de placer. De dejar ser.

Desde pequeño Albert jugaba a entender el lenguaje nocturno que el viento dejaba apenas cercano a sus oídos. Solía escapar no bien caía la noche internándose en el vasto jardín de la propiedad. A una prudente distancia, se acomodaba en el suelo y permanecía en silencio por horas. Los ruidos nocturnos eran todo un misterio, y era un goce ir develando cada secreto de las espesuras de las hierbas, sin límite de tiempo ni necesidad de demostrar su pericia o habilidad a nadie. Solo a él mismo.

Con los años, Albert comprendió que el vicio de competir había alejado al humano de la esencia de las cosas simples. "Quién llega más rápido, quién escala más alto, quién es más fuerte, quién es el más listo, quién puede más"…

Nada lo llenaba más que el sabor y el contacto con los animales, con la naturaleza en donde todo existía porque sí, dentro de un exquisito equilibrio, ajeno a las ansias de conquista tan propias de los hombres. Ese lugar en particular era uno de sus preferidos. Volvía una y otra vez sin nada más que su vieja mochila.

Los bosques parecían eternos, al igual que el gorjeo apacible de los arroyos o el rítmico azote del agua chocando contra las piedras y la arena en la cascada cercana, que finalmente se arremolinaba después de la vertiginosa caída.

"_**El espíritu de las cosas nos acompaña siempre",**_le había dicho alguna vez George. Albert lo sabía muy bien. Oler la hierba fresca, sentir la tierra bajo su espalda y mirar las estrellas en la noche inmensa era un deleite que disfrutaba al máximo, cuando podía.

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

Lejos de la ciudad, lejos de las empresas de la opulenta familia Andrew, lejos de tanta ceremonia, de todo protocolo. Un soplo de brisa nocturna lo acaricio suavemente en la mejilla interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y trayéndolo nuevamente al presente. Se estremeció. Nada importaba ahora, en ese justo momento, aparte de respirar el aliento del bosque al compás del suyo propio.

Empezaba a hacer frío, aunque estaba en pleno verano. No importaba. No moriría congelado ni nada parecido. Sentir frío era parte del paquete así como regresar con las ropas impregnadas del olor del musgo, de los hongos y del sol.

Una de las primeras acciones que tomó al cumplir la mayoría de edad, fue adquirir la mayor cantidad de acres posibles del bosque circundante.

Recordaba claramente su rabia, cuando siendo un adolescente, encontró el despojo regado de los taladores furtivos dentro de los linderos de la propiedad Andrew… esos que se creían dueños del mundo… ¡ignorantes!... Albert no podía disculparlos.

"_**La ignorancia no es pretexto Albert…"**_ – le había soltado pausadamente George tratando de calmarlo, en aquella ocasión - "…**pero el problema es que cada quién tiene su propia idea del paraíso… Algunos entendemos que de fondo el paraíso lo creamos todos los días a nuestro paso… y para otros… lamentablemente para otros los árboles y los animales valen más muertos que vivos"**.

Albert temía que en un futuro hasta demasiado cercano, el hombre terminaría por ahuyentar el croar de las ranas e incluso las mismas lluvias en su ansiosa y desmedida ambición… terminaría muriendo rodeado de oropel… Y pensando en el oropel otro recuerdo le arrebató la calma súbitamente:

"_**Estás en edad de sentar cabeza William y casarte apropiadamente… cómo cabeza de los Andrew no puedes pasarte la vida corriendo por los montes… "**_

Con enfado Albert apretó los párpados y sacudió levemente la cabeza tratando de ignorar esa voz. No le gustaba pensar en la tía Elroy, ni en sus múltiples peroratas y reglas de lo apropiado, pero a veces sin querer, aparecía en su mente invadiendo incluso su recinto más sagrado.

¿Casarse? Definitivamente no. Sus prioridades eran otras y más considerando el tipo de las señoritas de sociedad con las que su tía lo trataba de emparejar. El tipo de señoritas…

Albert sonrió ante un recuerdo lejano de su infancia, acomodándose nuevamente en la hierba….

Ninguna de esas estiradas damas podía alcanzar la espontaneidad y naturalidad de aquella chiquilla, que hacía años no veía.

Ninguna de ellas, habría aspirado siquiera a mirar con la transparencia de aquellos ojos verdes. Una chiquilla que también hablaba el idioma de los árboles, y se movía a la par del viento. El aún siendo mayor, se sintió desarmado en aquel encuentro casual en medio del monte.

Albert había atesorado ese recuerdo íntimamente y con rigor. Ni siquiera George sabía de su pequeña. Era su amuleto y su pequeño Ángel…

_**¡Ayúdenme por favor!... ¡socorro!**_

El grito desgarrado lo espabiló inmediatamente. Albert se puso en pie tratando de ubicar a la persona que pedía ayuda, volteando para todos lados, aguzando su oído… pero no la podía ver entre la penumbra de la noche. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua en el arroyo cercano… Quizás lo había soñado…

_**¡Auxilio!**_

Entonces la vio. En la cima de la pequeña loma donde rompía el agua del arroyo en la otrora apacible cascada, una pequeña barca se asomó peligrosamente. En cuestión de segundos se precipitó al vacío impulsada por la corriente. Con horror escuchó una vez más el angustiado grito de la chica que saltó en el último momento de su frágil embarcación… un grito que retumbó en sus oídos grabándose en lo profundo de su mente. Luego volvió el silencio.

Albert saltó al arroyo y corrió con agilidad con el agua hasta las rodillas al lugar en donde había caído la chica sobre el lecho arenoso del arroyo apenas cerca de un grupo de agudas rocas. Unas pulgadas más y no lo habría contado. Realmente tenía suerte.

Se acercó preocupado y levantó sin esfuerzo el cuerpo lánguido y empapado de la pequeña, que estaba desmayada después del fuerte impacto de la caída o quizás solo por el tremendo susto.

_**¡Qué extraño! Una niña sola en este lugar…**_ – se dijo mientras la llevaba a su pequeño campamento y la miraba detenidamente

…_**Podría jurar que es ella...**_

La recostó con delicadeza sobre una manta cerca de la fogata. Después de cerciorarse que no tenía heridas de gravedad ni corría mayor peligro que un leve desmayo, Albert se alejó un poco para verla mejor. La luz naranja difusa de la fogata iluminaba su rostro parcialmente. Un tierno calor lo invadió y sonrió

_**Eres tú, lo sé**_ – murmuró sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz - _** llegaste otra vez a mí...**_

Veinte años después… y el lugar permanecía intacto. El tiempo se había detenido. Su remanso personal parecía atrapado en una cápsula del tiempo, resguardado y puro aguardando por él. Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo aunque su andar firme y fuerte subsistía, así como el brillo de su mirada.

La presión de la presidencia de las empresas Andrew le había dado muchos sinsabores y muchos triunfos, pero mermaba la libertad de su espíritu. Acumulaba encima demasiadas preocupaciones mundanas… y periódicamente realizaba esta excursión solo. De regreso para recuperar los bríos y la calma.

Era cuestión de días, aunque nunca sabía cuántos.

Y cuando volviera ella estaría por él, como solía… sin preguntar. Simplemente esperándolo… y el siempre añorándola…

Porque después de recurrir a la soledad del bosque para reencontrarse a si mismo, Albert terminaba topando de frente con esa parte inseparable y sutil que seguía unida a ella, ajena al paso de las estaciones.

Su propia soledad, en definitiva lo volvía irremediablemente a ella. Eternamente a ella. Al fin de cuentas, cada sonido sonaba a los dos… y Albert tarde o temprano volvería a cobijarla en su pecho como aquella vez.

**Notas del autor ****J**

Este es mi sexto minific a partir de la historia de Candi y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia".

En "Solo…", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Llegaste tú" (1) de Jessy y Joy, El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candi, es mera coincidencia.

Me gustaría saber su opinión en a_velardediaz .mx

¡Hasta pronto!

**Angie Velarde**

**Historias dentro de la historia. SOLO…**

Angie Velarde, diciembre 2009

a_velardediaz .mx


End file.
